


You are my home.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Tendou's cheers are Ushijima's home.Every court is a home when he's there.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	You are my home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest here, I have no clue what this fic is about lmao-  
> But one, I felt awful for not publishing after so long and two, I just began writing this in the middle of the night so it might not be so great.
> 
> Also also, I promise I'll write an actual ushiten fic soon, not just such short sentence thingies. 
> 
> Alas, I hope you enjoy the fic!

From the middle of the court, Tendou cheered.

And from the sidelines, Tendou cheered even louder.

The yells of everyone's names, his own being the loudest.

Ushijima could hear it. He could hear it ringing in his ear, could see the other holding up a sign with his name on it.

His serves were powerful, his spikes were unstoppable.

He was powerful.

And Tendou reminded him of that every day, every time they talked he would blabber about how "You're so amazing Wakatoshi-kun! You scored at least like, eight points! Probably more!" and then Ushijima would always respond with the same.

"If it weren't for you, Satori, I wouldn't feel at home on court."

And then Tendou would blush, look away bashfully and smile.  
"Wakatoshi-kun, you're so humble."

"It's only the truth."

Ushijima meant it, every single word.

\--

Tendou was at every game, cheering his loudest for Ushijima and his team. He was always there.  
Every cheer, every excited squeak, every yell Tendou made; Ushijima could hear it all.

Every whimper, every cry, every gasp and every other sound that Tendou made; Ushijima was sure that those were only for his ears, when they were alone together late at night.  
When Tendou was enveloped in Ushijima's warmth, when the soft declarations of love were the only thing they focused on in the room that was filled with heavy breathing and cold air.

"Wakatoshi-kun, I really love you.."

"I love you too, Satori."

And then they were lulled to sleep, knowing that Ushijima had to leave the next day. Though Tendou would always be at the next game, the nights they spent together a secret only they could share.

\--

Every game Ushijima played, it filled him with adrenaline, his head high in the clouds and yet as concentrated as ever as he heard the familiar sound of Tendou from the sidelines.  
This court, and every other court where Tendou was as well, was his home.

He belonged here, knew his purpose was to make point after point until the only thing he felt was aching feet and the burn in his thighs from exertion, hands left red and painful but a content smile on his face as they gained another victory.

"Wakatoshi-kun! Another win, I'm so proud of you!" Tendou jumped at him, legs wrapped around the others waist, not caring whether they would fall backwards or not when Ushijima's knees wobbled and he tumbled back, his upper back hitting the wall with Tendou still around him tightly.

"Te- Satori." He breathed out, hugging the other close.  
It was nice like this and Ushijima couldn't seem to care as he brought their lips together in a sweet sweet kiss, one that tasted of milk and honey, his beloveds lips sugar-coated and yet filled with spice.

"... You truly take my breath away." Tendou would then whisper, smile lazy and movements languid as the two were brought back to wherever Ushijima was staying at, needing to spend a night together once more.

\--

The court which Ushijima had taken over felt warm, as if he knew it by heart.

Maybe it was the cheers he felt were all too familiar to him.  
"Miracle boy Wakatoshi!" 

He could hear it rushing through his head.

Yes, this was a court he knew very well. 

His serves were strong, spikes a force to be reckoned with. 

Their meet-up after the match was the same and yet so different. The emotions were the same but tenfold. Maybe that was the difference.

But Tendou's words of praise always came, and Ushijima would always kiss him in return before they headed away.

\--

The court was cold and Ushijima couldn't tell why.

His sweat was running down his back, cool air making him shiver and he couldn't help but have a certain sick feeling wash over him.  
His fingers were trembling, they were ice cold and his head was pounding.

Where were the cheers? 

Ushijima serves and misses.

The apology was quiet.

The next serve was powerful, the point was taken instantly.  
Ushijima's eyes glinted and then it disappeared.

Where were the cheers?

His head tilted upwards, eyes looking frantically at the crowd, scanning it.

Where were the-

No. 

_Where was Tendou?_

Ushijima felt another wave of cold sweat, only causing him more discomfort. 

\--

The court was dead silent.

And yet Ushijima's ears were ringing, the sound piercing and melting into his brain, causing him to sink to the floor. He couldn't help the sound that tore out of his throat, one of pain and misery.

Tendou wasn't here, where is he?

The voices surrounding him were hushed and careful, almost as though not to wake him as they called out his name.

Ushijima's bones ached, his fingertips were of ice and his vision was blurred.  
And then was his comforting grip.

"Wakatoshi-kun! Don't you dare lose the game now!"   
The blurry smile was enough for Ushijima to get himself back up.

And so the court was filled with sound.


End file.
